Como inicio todo
by Aerumna
Summary: Bueno este es un fic de la relación de Ren y Jeanne es para Pam del foro Yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos


Se que tarde mucho, una disculpa pero han pasado tantas cosas u.u en fin este fic es el regalo para Pam del foro Yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos XXDDDDDDD

Este verán que al final cambio algo respecto al manga pero esto es para darle un lindo final al fic,

Como inicio todo

Se conocieron en el torneo, ella le había salvado la vida cuando los seguidores de Hao los atacaron, nunca imaginó que llegarían hasta ese punto.

Su padre lo había arreglado todo y él estaba conforme, la chica era linda y, sin lugar a dudas, sería una excelente esposa pero aun así solo la veía como amiga

Su convivencia comenzó cuando su padre le informó del compromiso.

-Ren tú compromiso será anunciado en un mes-

-¿Con quién?- preguntó con cautela

-Recuerdas a la doncella Jeanne- Ren simplemente asintió –Llegara en unos días para que puedan conocerse mejor-

Claro que la recordaba si ella le había salvado la vida, sin darse cuenta una diminuta sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sin duda quería conocer mejor a aquella niña.

Al fin el día llegó como buen anfitrión fue a recogerla al aeropuerto, esperaba pacientemente mientras miraba distraído a su alrededor, cuando algo llamo su atención vio una cabellera azul muy familiar, se acerco para ver si era él estaba por descubrirlo cuando una dulce voz lo saco de su búsqueda.

-Joven Ren- a su lado se encontraba una niña de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos

-Doncella Jeanne- hizo una pequeña inclinación –Déjeme ayudarla- tomo la pequeña maleta que llevaba en sus manos

-Gracias eres muy amable- le sonrió con ternura

-¿Y su demás equipaje?-

-Marco ha ido por él-

-¿Cómo él también vino?-

-Sí, no quiso que viajara sola, ya sabes cómo se preocupa- el de ojos dorados asintió sin saber porque se sentía inquieto.

-Ren- le llamo la joven

-Si-

-Ahora que estamos comprometidos- el de china la miró y pudo ver un leve sonrojo en su rostro avergonzado -¿Podrías dejarme de hablar tan formal?-

-¿Eh, a qué se refiere?- Ren cayó en cuenta que le hablaba de forma muy formal, por lo que se sonrojo y se giró para evitar que le viera así –Comprendo… tie-nes razón- ambos se sonrojaron, Marco se acercaba con las maletas para ver aquella escena.

-¿Doncella está bien?- preguntó al verla tan cohibida.

-…Si Marco, vamos- Ren se puso en marcha dirigiéndolos a la limosina que les esperaba, el camino se llevó a cabo en silencio, cuando llegaron les esperaba toda la familia Tao quien recibieron con agrado a sus invitados, Ren se sorprendió por la amabilidad de su padre.

-Doncella Jeanne que gusto verla y tenerla en la casa de la familia Tao por favor siéntase como en su casa- la velada fue agradable entre platicas y risas para desconcierto y sorpresa del menor de la dinastía

-Ha sido una velada agradable, les agradezco su amabilidad y hospitalidad- se levantó indicando que deseaba descansar

-Ren- le llamó su madre a lo que también se levantó

-Déjame mostrarte tú habitación- mientras caminaban Jeanne decidió iniciar la conversación.

-Tu familia es muy amable-

-En verdad lo crees- habló sorprendido –De hecho nunca lo son… debes agradarles- la chica esbozo una gentil sonrisa

-Eso me halaga ¿Y a ti Ren?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Te agrado?- preguntó sin rodeos, el de china pensó su respuesta y terminó por responder.

-…Me agradas pero sobre todo te estoy agradecido por lo que hiciste por mí en el torneo- la de cabellos plateados asintió pero se mostraba triste

-¿Alguna vez me verás cómo algo más de la persona que te salvo?- aquello desconcertó a Ren

-¿De qué hablas?- la chica se detuvo y por consiguiente Ren también lo hizo mirándola sin comprender a que se refería

-No quiero que en nuestro matrimonio no exista el amor…- la cara de Ren estaba llena de dudas, confusión y temor -… Yo te quiero Ren, incluso sé que puedo llegar a amarte pero si tú no puedes no quiero seguir con esto- Ren no sabía que decir, aquello le había tomado completamente por sorpresa, estaba conforme con el compromiso pero no sabía cómo se sentía Jeanne hasta ese momento

-Yo…- dudó, nunca en su vida había duda como hasta ese momento –Te mostrare tú habitación, mañana hablaremos- ninguno agregó nada y se encerraron en sus respectivas habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente Jeanne no tenía animo de salir ni de ver a nadie pero no podía ser descortés con los padres de Ren por lo que se levantó y alisto, se miró una vez en el espejo para asegurarse que no se veía rastro de tristeza en su rostro, cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta, respiro para calmarse y fue a abrir, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Ren quien llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas.

Jeanne se sonrojó, se mostró confusa y cohibida

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó

-La respuesta a tú pregunta- le contesto Ren entregándole las flores -¿Puedo pasar?- la joven se hizo a un lado permitiéndole la entrada –Ayer me preguntaste si podría llegar a amarte- la chica asintió pero no se atrevió a interrumpirlo –Después de pensarlo durante toda la noche, me di cuenta de que ya lo hago- la chica se sonrojo y mostró sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó bajito

-No solo te veo como mi salvadora Jeanne también te veo como mi futura esposa-

En un principio ambos se mostraban cohibidos y se avergonzaban cuando sus manos llegaban a rozarse o cuando sus rostros estaban muy cerca pero poco a poco eso terminó, Ren se mostraba más seguro y siempre protector con la chica.

-¿Jeanne te apetece un helado?- la chica lo pensó y contesto educadamente

-No, gracias- con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Segura?-

-Si gracias- Ren a veces se sentía frustrado con la actitud de la chica pues muchas veces le rechazaba sus pequeños avances.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada al ver la seriedad de su prometido

-…No- Jeanne se sintió herida ante la respuesta tan fría, caminaban por el parque sumergidos en un incomodo silencio, hasta que la chica se atrevió a romperlo.

-¿A dónde iremos?-

-No lo sé, siempre que te propongo algo lo rechazas- habló mordaz, Jeanne se sintió triste

-Entiéndeme Ren, hasta hace poco lo único que conocía era el lugar dónde vivía, además siento que estaría abusando de ti-

-Si te lo estoy invitando es porque quiero, además…- se detuvo bruscamente sin atreverse a continuar pues se sentía avergonzado

-¿Además?- Ren giro el rostro para que no viera su sonrojo

-Me gusta verte sonreír- habló bajito, Jeanne se mostro sorprendida y sonrió cálidamente, tomó la mano de su prometido con delicadeza obligándole a mirarla

-Vamos por unas crepas- habló tímidamente, Ren sonrió sintiéndose más tranquilo

Después de aquello la relación de ambos fue más estrecha, ya no les costaba tanto trabajo decir lo que deseaban al otro, aunque aun se guardaban una que otra cosa.

Jeanne notó que Ren cambiaba muy rápido de humor, se mostraba serio, pensativo para pasar a arisco y molesto, no entendía lo que ocurría, incluso su familia comenzaba a preocuparse, Jeanne estaba ansiosa por ayudar a su koi y por saber que pasaba por lo que le pidió ayuda a Jun.

-Ren ¿qué pasa?-

-Nada- contesto de inmediato

-No digas eso, todos hemos notado tu cambio de humor, desde la llamada de Yoh estas así ¿Qué paso?- Ren se tensó, esto lo noto la mayor de los Tao

-Así que tiene que ver con ellos- afirmó

-No es nada Jun en verdad, solo…- su mirada miró al horizonte pero sin ver nada en especifico

-¿Ren?- le llamó podía ver que algo afligía a su hermano

-Si no me lo dices, hablare con Yoh-

-Puedes intentarlo pero ellos ya no están en la pensión- habló decaído y sonrió tristemente

-¿Qué?, ¿Eso es lo que te tiene así?- Ren no dijo nada y se encerró en su habitación, pasaron tres días para que Ren saliera de esta, su comportamiento nuevamente había cambiado, se mostraba como normalmente lo hacía, era atento con Jeanne y con su hermana, entrenaba y se encargaba de las actividades que le relegaba su padre.

Todo quisieron saber lo que estaba ocurriendo con el menor de los Tao pero este no dijo nada a nadie.

Jeanne era la más desconcertada y afectada pues sabía que su prometido no confiaba en ella, aquello le dolió pero no dijo nada o al menos no a nadie de la familia Tao, angustiada llamó a Marco y le contó su sentir.

Los años pasaron y pronto el día llegó, la boda iba a celebrarse, Ren se mostraba impasible con su traje negro, su cabello que se mostraba largo hasta llegar por debajo de sus hombros estaba elegantemente sujeto con un pasador (como los que usa Jun) a simple vista se mostraba relajado pero para ellos que lo conocían sabían que estaba nervioso.

Todos en la familia Tao vestían elegantes vestimentas tradicionales, Ran y Jun no dejaban de sonreír por aquel día tan importante, pronto la música dio inicio anunciando la entrada de la novia, todos se giraron para ver su entrada, pues aquel era su día.

Una bella Jeanne ataviada con un hermoso vestido blanco, con un maquillaje discreto se acercaba al heredero de la dinastía tomada del brazo de Marco, quien a pesar del día no dejaba de lado su rostro severo, Ren sonrió para sorpresa de todos cuando tuvo a su futura esposa a su lado, todos miraban embelesados a la nueva pareja, cuando tuvieron que besarse ambos juntaron sus labios en un recatado beso, los asistentes prorrumpieron en aplausos.

En la recepción todos daban la bendición y buenos deseos a la feliz pareja, quienes no dejaban de sonreír y aceptar los obsequios y los buenos deseos, se encontraban algo cansados pues debían recibir a todos los invitados, grande fue la sorpresa de ambos que frente a ellos se encontraba Yoh y su prometida.

-Yoh- lo saludo con entusiasmo Ren, abrazándolo con cariño, ambas mujeres solo hicieron una reverencia educada sin dirigirse la palabra –Que bueno verte- el castaño sonrió como Ren lo recordaba

-Me sorprendí mucho cuando recibimos la invitación y más al ver con quien te casabas- le sonrió a la chica, quien correspondió el gesto

-Me alegra que estés aquí dime ¿ustedes cuándo se casan?-

-Hace dos años que estamos casados Ren- le informó

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?- preguntó un tanto molesto

-Lo hicimos- habló por fin la rubia –Nos llegó una carta tuya diciendo que no podías asistir pero que nos deseabas lo mejor- Ren estaba confundido estaba seguro que nunca recibió la invitación

-Pero yo no…- se mostró confundido, Yoh le interrumpió para restarle importancia al asunto

-Qué más da estamos aquí para celebrar-

-Cierto, ¿Sabes si alguno de los chicos vino?- Yoh se mostró incomodó

-No han podido venir, tenían muchas cosas que hacer, sabes Chocolove ahora tiene un espectáculo propio y un centro de ayuda para niños de la calle-

-Vaya el moreno en verdad lo hizo en grande y ¿Lyserg?-

-Es detective como su padre, siempre está trabajando-

-Ya veo pero me sorprende ver que ni Ryu, Fausto, ni Manta les acompañaran-

-Bueno- Yoh se rasco la cabeza avergonzado –Jijijijijijiji-

-Al tonto se le olvido avisarles- explicó Anna, una gota corrió por la cabeza de la pareja

-A mi me sorprende ver que Horokeau no esté aquí, ¿le avisaste amor?- hablo Jeanne, todos se tensaron y la pareja Asakura le miró sorprendida

-¿No lo sabe?- preguntó incrédulo Yoh, Ren no quería hablar de ello.

-Por dios Ren han pasado 7 años de eso- habló sorprendida la rubia, no se creía que su amigo aun no se lo dijera a Jeanne.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jeanne

-Nada amor… él no ha podido venir- fue lo único que dijo y miró significativamente a la pareja

-Creo que los hemos acaparado bastante, vamos a sentarnos- informó el castaño, Jeanne pudo ver el notable cambió en su ahora esposo, se mostraba cabizbajo y triste, será porque sus amigos no había asistido

-¿Ren estas bien?-

-Sí, vamos, terminemos de agradecer y saludar- cuando terminaron y Ren acompaño a su esposa a la mesa de honor fue a hablar con Yoh, Jeanne le miraba atentamente pudo ver como Ren se mostraba triste mientras Yoh no dejaba de hablar pasando de la sorpresa a la tristeza también, algo ocurría y era obvio que estaban ocultándoselo.

Después de aquello la chica no volvió a ver juntos a los dos amigos, incluso ambos se mostraban nuevamente contentos, decidió hacer eso a un lado y disfrutar de su día.

Pronto otra noticia lleno de alegría a la familia Tao, Jeanne estaba embarazada, Ren se mostraba orgulloso y delicado con su esposa, las cosas iban bien hasta que Marco se entero de la noticia y decidió estar con su querida doncella para ayudarla y apoyarla en todo lo que necesitaba.

Marco seguía a todos lados a su esposa y apenas se sentía cansada le acercaba una silla o la llevaba hasta su habitación pero lo que más lo cabreaba era ver que Jeanne estaba contenta con todas esas atenciones, con un demonio él era su esposo no ese estúpido de Marco, además con qué derecho se creía para invitarse solo y hacer uso de una de las habitaciones de su casa, con el permiso de quién.

Todos se encontraban tranquilamente en el comedor

-Ren, se me antoja un jugo de naranja con arándano y fresa- el mayor sonrió y estaba por levantarse cuando el rubio interrumpió

-No se preocupe Jeanne-sama ahora se lo traigo-

-Quédate dónde estás- ordeno poniéndose de pie –Es mi esposa queda claro, nadie te invitó a venir por qué no te largas- habló fuera de si

-Ren – le reprendió la chica, visiblemente indignada –Marco discúlpalo, no quiso…-

-Claro que quise decirlo y para ser más claro, no te quiero ver en mi casa largo- Marco se sentía humillado y avergonzado, con toda la dignidad que le quedaba se levanto e hizo una reverencia.

-Marco, espera- el rubio se giró a mirarla

-Debo irme- fue todo lo que dijo, Jeanne miró a Ren furiosa

-¿Cómo pudiste?- le recriminó y fue tras su amigo y mentor, todos en el comedor no sabían que decir, se sentían tan incómodos con la situación, Ren bufó molesto y se encerró en su habitación, azotó la puerta con furia mientras no dejaba de caminar de un lado para otro mascullando enfurecido

-Ese idiota… Y todavía que lo pongo en su lugar… Se atreve a ir tras él… Maldición- se dejó caer en la cama mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, se puso alerta cuando escucho abrir la puerta pero no se giro

-¿Estas contento?- preguntó molesta pero no obtuvo respuesta -Marco esta empacando todas sus cosas para irse-

-Ya era hora- habló fastidiado

-Él nos estaba ayudando, no entiendo por qué te pones en esa actitud- se sentó mirando a la mujer

-Eres mi esposa, yo tengo que atenderte, no él, no los sirvientes yo-

-¿Estas celoso?- preguntó sorprendida

-No digas tonterías-

-Admítelo, estabas celoso de Marco por eso lo has echado-

-Por dios Jeanne que tan difícil es de entender que no estaba celoso me cabreaba que no me dejaba hacer el rol que debó desempeñar pero si quieres que alguien más te atienda bien, de ahora en adelante le diré a los sirvientes que se ocupen de ti-

-No tenías que ser tan cruel con él, ni exhibirlo así-

-No entendía cual era su lugar- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, Jeanne se sentía herida, la única familia que tenía era Marco y Ren lo había echado.

-Desde que te alejaste de tus amigos te has vuelto frió- acuso dolida y frustrada

-¿Qué tiene que ver ellos en esto?-

-ESO, ACASO NO ESCUCHAS, desde que no los vez siempre estas de malas, NO ES MI CULPA QUE ELLOS NO QUIERAN VERTE Y QUE HOREKEAU NO ALLÁ ACEPTADO VENIR A NUESTRA BODA, NO QUISO SER TU PADRINO POR TÚ CULPA- Ren se tensó y apretó los puños furioso.

-Eso es lo que crees que no quiso asistir- habló bajo y fríamente, causando un escalofrió en la mujer, sabía que había cometido una tontería pero estaba tan dolida por la partida de Marco que no se dejo intimidar por el tono utilizado por su esposo.

-SI POR TU MALDITO GENIO-

-HORO ESTA MUERTO- le miró con furia y con lagrimas corriendo por su rostro –Contenta, ahora ya sabes porque no fue, ahora sabes porque nunca viene a visitarme- sollozaba lleno de angustia, Jeanne se cubrió la boca con ambas manos sorprendida y avergonzada.

-Ren yo…- trató de acercarse

-Déjame- dio un manotazo pero la mujer no se alejo, se acercó decidida y lo abrazó

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?- Ren no contesto, lloró con más intensidad sin dejar de repetir

-Horo está muerto- entonces Jeanne lo entendió todo, Ren aun no aceptaba la muerte de su mejor amigo, no hasta ese momento en que se lo había gritado, lo abrazó hasta que calló dormido cansado de tanto llorar, se sintió triste y culpable por haber pelado con él, lo arropó con cariño y se recostó a su lado.

Cuando despertó el joven ya no se encontraba a su lado con rapidez se puso de pie y fue a buscarlo, lo encontró en su estudio y sin rodeos habló.

-Vamos a visitarlo-

-¿Ahora de qué estás hablando?-

-Vamos a presentar nuestros respetos a Horo- habló decidida, Ren se tensó pero solo fue un segundo, como si hubiera sido una ilusión

-No tenemos que hacer eso-

-Era tú mejor amigo y es evidente que estas sufriendo- Ren se tomó su tiempo para contestar, o más bien para asentir, Jeanne se sintió tranquila e informó –Voy a preparar todo-

En cuanto llegaron a Hokkaido el rostro de Ren se llenó de tristeza, Jeanne lo notó y tomo su mano para infundirle ánimo

FLASH BACK

-Oye Ren

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Alguna vez te gustaría ir conmigo a mi aldea?, se que no se compara con tu gran extensión de tierra pero en verdad es hermosa-

-… Si- contestó con una leve sonrisa

-¿Es una promesa?-

-Si- Horo sonrió feliz

END FLASH BACK

Ambos de inmediato se dirigieron a dónde descansaba Horo, no les sorprendió ver que se trataba las raíces de un gran árbol, Ren sonrió tristemente, tocó aquel enorme tronco y comenzó a llorar desconsolado, Jeanne se alejó dándole espacio, el de china agradeció aquello.

-No pude cumplir mi promesa- se quedó un poco más hasta que se sintió tranquilo, se limpió el rostro y se serenó, regresando dónde le esperaba su esposa, quien lo recibió con una dulce sonrisa.

-Gracias- Jeanne negó y abrazó al más alto.

Regresaron a casa unos días después. Ren acompañó a Jeanne a su cuarto para que descansara del largo viaje, cuando ella se durmió, Ren salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el cuarto que anteriormente ocupaba Marco.

Jeanne se levantó poco tiempo después y descubrió que su marido no estaba en ningún lado, lo había buscado desesperada por toda la casa, pero no había rastros de él ni siquiera de la familia para poder preguntarles. Cuando ya estaba cansada y con las lágrimas en los ojos, la madre de Ren apareció por la puerta.

- Jeanne, querida, ¿por qué tienes esa cara?- preguntó.

- No encuentro a mi marido por ningún lado, no sé donde esta- contestó mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas.

- Ya cariño- se acercó más a Jeanne para poder abrazarla- ya va a volver, no te preocupes.

Pasaron los días y Ren no aparecía, Jeanne se encerraba en su habitación, pensando que Ren la había abandonado. Tocaron a la puerta

-No quiero ver a nadie- dijo- retírese por favor, deseo estar sola.

Los golpes en la puerta eran insistentes.

Jeanne, ya bastante enojada porque no le hacían caso, se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a la puerta para echar a la persona que había detrás de esta.

- Ya le he dicho- dijo mientras abría la puerta- que se...

Las palabras de enojo de habían esfumado de su ser, solo quedaban las de sorpresa y gestos de alegría

-¡Marco!- gritó mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos.

Miró por encima de los hombros del rubio y vio allí parado a su esposo con una sonrisa de felicidad, se separó del mayor y llamó a Ren para abrazarlo, lo había extrañado tanto en todos esos días, pensando que la había abandonado, a ella y a su hijo.

Ren sintió como los brazos de Jeanne se aferraban a su cuerpo, como había extrañado el calor que ella le brindaba. Ambos se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, transmitiéndose todo el amor que se profesaban y todo lo que se habían extrañado

- Ren- murmuró Jeanne sobre su oído

-Lamento haberme ido sin avisarte, querida- dijo Ren mientras se separaban- pero tenía algo importante que hacer y, cuando quise ir a decirte que me iba, te vi dormir tan plácidamente, que me era imposible despertarte y sacarte del sueño hermoso en el que estabas sumergida.

Jeanne ante estas palabras, se ruborizó.

-Cuando volvimos, me di cuenta de que había hecho mal en haber corrido a Marco de aquí, yo se que él te cuida porque eres su familia, así que en cuento llegamos y te deje durmiendo, me fui a buscarlo, le pedí disculpas por mi tonto comportamiento y le pedí que volviera- dijo Ren, miró con respeto al rubio y habló - Marco, por favor, cuida de mi esposa como lo viniste haciendo hace tiempo.

- Así lo haré- respondió con una leve sonrisa -Si me disculpan, iré a la habitación para descansar del largo viaje- se retiró dejando a la pareja sola.

-Espero que puedas perdonarme por el haberme ido-

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, este acto que hiciste, me hizo de lo más feliz- dijo Jeanne- ahora entra y descansa, debes estar agotado-

Ren asintió. Se adentró en la habitación, seguido de Jeanne, quien cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Los días pasaron a ser semanas y las semanas a ser meses. La fecha del nacimiento del futuro heredero había llegado, toda la familia y amigos de la pareja estaban reunidos en la mansión para el acontecimiento, aquel acontecimiento fue perfecto para que los amigos nuevamente se reunieran mientras esperaban que Ren se comunicara se pusieron al día con lo que ocurría en sus vidas y recordaban aquello inolvidables momentos que vivieron en el torneo.

Las horas pasaban y todavía no había noticias, de repente comenzó a sonar el teléfono, la madre de Ren se apresuró a descolgar, esperando que fuera su hijo quien llamara.

-¿Hola?- preguntó la mujer.

- Madre, ya nació, es un hermoso varón- informó Ren- Jeanne está bien, en cuando le den el alta iremos para allá-

Ren cortó la comunicación y la madre les informó a todos los presentes que ya había nacido el niño. Todos festejaron por aquello.

Al día siguiente, a Jeanne le dieron el alta y pudieron volver a su casa. Al llegar, todos felicitaron a la pareja y miraban enternecidos al pequeño de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos, eso era lo que había heredado de su madre pero por todo lo demás era idéntico a Ren, quien se alegro de ver nuevamente de ver a todos sus amigos reunidos, todo el día fue un gran festejo, al llegar la hora de la cena, todos los presente se sentaron en la mesa, dispuestos a pasar una vela alegre.

Yoh se paró con una copa en su mano y llamó la atención de todos.

-Antes de comer, quiero proponer un brindis por la feliz pareja y la llegada del pequeño clon de Ren jijijijijiji- rió feliz -Espero que sean felices por siempre-

Todos levantaron sus copas y brindaron.

- ¿Cómo van a llamar al niño?- Pregunto Lyserg- Todavía no dijeron nada.

- Pues lo llamaremos Men- habló contento

-No lo llamaremos Horo- contradigo Jeanne, todos la miraron sorprendidos, incluyendo a su esposo.

-Jeanne, ¿qué dices?- le reprochó Ren.

- Ya lo sé- contestó- -Pero, lo estuve pensando bastante, sé que querías mucho a Horo y que no pudiste despedirte, por eso, decidí que, como homenaje a él, ponerle su nombre a nuestro niño-

Ren abrazó feliz a su mujer y a su pequeño Horo.

FIN


End file.
